Dreaming Big
by alely7
Summary: Joey gets his big break and other opportunities present themselves for another Friend.
1. Dreaming Big

Dreaming Big

Alely7

Summary: Joey gets his big break and then some great opportunities present themselves for another friend.  It may not seem so, but it is a romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.

Foreword: I based this on a dream I once had, where I was Monica (Lol) and well, I can't say more or else I'll give everything away.   This is set in season 1, but let's pretend that all of the guy Friends have short hair and all of the girl Friends have hair like season 8.  So please read and review because I would really appreciate it!  Thanks!

                                    -Alex-

Chapter 1: Dreaming Big

            Monica Gellar opened the door of her apartment in a bad mood.  Her day at work had been hellish.  It couldn't have been any worse.  She placed her purse on the counter and hung up her coat.  Just seconds later, Chandler walked out of her bedroom.  Puzzled, Monica looked for an explanation as she headed towards her room.  Chandler didn't say anything, but he followed her into the bedroom.  Monica opened the door and her eyes immediately went to the window.  Chandler had attached a paper sun to the window with long, one-foot rays.  He had also put up all of the Christmas lights around the room.  Everything positively glowed.  On the bed there was a note and Monica walked over to read it.  

            _Monica,_

_                        You are my sun and my guiding light.  I cannot even count how many times you have helped me in the past, and now I am trying to repay you.  I am utterly grateful for everything and I especially want you to know how special you are.  When I woke up this morning, I saw how cloudy and rainy it was and I thought that this might cheer you up after a long day at work.  Joey has a date, as do Phoebe and Rachel, and well, Ross is watching Discovery Channel, so I thought that tonight we could stay home and eat a nice meal while watching your favorite movies.  _

_            Love,_

_                        Chandler_

            Monica couldn't believe how sweet this was, and it wasn't even as though she and Chandler were dating.  He did this just as a special treat.  Monica turned around for the first time and saw Chandler standing there with a goofy grin on his face.  Monica had tears in her eyes and she walked up to him to say thanks and for a hug.  He noticed she was crying and thought that maybe he had done something wrong, like stir up past memories she was trying to forget.

"Monica, is everything okay?"  Chandler asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, and no.  Don't get me wrong, this is great.  It is by far the sweetest thing ever.  It's just, well, I had a hard day at work and I am just so tired of it all.  I don't think I will be able to cook us dinner tonight.  But the movies sound great.  And this," Monica said as she motioned to the room, "This is wonderful.  It really did cheer me up."  She smiled and Chandler was glad to see it. 

"Oh, don't worry Monica, everything will work out with your job.  And, if you keep on dreaming, all of those dreams will eventually come true.  Plus, I already made dinner.  It's pasta with marinara and a Caesar salad."

"Well, then, I hope when you said made you meant bought, because I am not so sure about eating food you cooked." Monica joked.  Both of them knew that Chandler had no idea how to cook.

"Ah, well you know me too well, don't you?  Let's go eat!"  Chandler took Monica's hand and led her towards the kitchen where he had neatly set up dinner for two.  Earlier, when Monica had come home from work, she had neglected to see this, but it really was cute.  There were candles and flowers and the places were made up.  Monica of course noticed that Chandler had the forks and knives on the wrong sides, but she didn't say anything because it was the thought that counted.  He pulled out her chair and they talked as they ate.  They discussed Chandler's love life, or lack thereof, Monica's job, Joey's most recent audition for a new movie, and Ross's crush on Rachel.  Chandler tread lightly on the subject of her job, knowing it was a touchy subject, but still, he wanted to know what was going so horribly wrong.   

"Monica, if you don't mind me asking, what is going on at work?  I have noticed that you've been really tired and frustrated recently."  Chandler looked genuinely concerned.  

"Well, it's just that everything goes wrong and the staff is just so poorly trained.  I feel like this is getting me nowhere in life.  I am a people person, but I just can't work with them anymore.  Today we had only one customer, who ordered grilled cheese at a gourmet restaurant, but, I made it for them anyway.  The dumb-ass person sent it back saying the cheese I used was too smelly.  I had to remake the sandwich three times before it was good enough.  I don't want to be good enough, I want to be extraordinary.  Any job would be better than this, well as long I as I was the best at it."  Monica smiled and it was contagious.  Chandler was thinking about how motivated Monica was, but she just didn't get the opportunity to shine.  She loved to cook, but more importantly, she loved to be number one.  What kind of job she did would not matter, just as long as she was the best.  He knew that she needed a new job, but unfortunately, she would have to wait until the opportunity came up.

            Monica and Chandler spent the rest of the night watching movie after movie.  Chandler had of course picked out Monica's favorite movies, even though they were "chick flicks".  First they watched Ghost, and then Dirty Dancing, and finally, When Harry Met Sally.  When Chandler had fallen asleep near the end of their third movie, Monica covered him up in a blanket before going to bed herself.  She was very grateful for having a friend like Chandler who looked out for her and comforted her.  It was funny because their relationship was almost like Harry and Sally's.  They both didn't start out on the best terms, but they gradually became best friends.  The only difference was that Monica and Chandler were not a couple, yet.  Monica mentally scolded herself for adding the word yet.  There was no romantic future for them, and Monica was pretty sure that that was the way she wanted it to be.  Pretty sure, not positive.  As she lie in bed, these thoughts kept running through her mind even though she tried to dismiss them.  But every time she spotted that big sun in her window, the thoughts wandered back.

            The next morning, Monica woke up and pulled on her bathrobe.  Chandler was still asleep on the couch, but she decided to let him be for a little while longer.  It was a Saturday, so he didn't have work.  She had just started to make some coffee and pancakes when Joey walked in.   He had a huge smile on his face, and Monica wasn't sure if it was because of his audition or his latest date.  

"Great news!"  He shouted so loud that Chandler jumped up.  "I got it.  I got the part on the new Al Pacino movie!  But it is not just the butt double; it's one of the main characters!!! This is soooo my big break."  Joey was still shouting.  Rachel, hearing all of the hoopla, came out of her room looking perfectly groomed.  She had come in late last night and was looking for an explanation as to why Chandler was on the couch, but she had also just heard Joey's news and decided to wait until later for the first matter.  Joey was going to be a movie star!

To Be Continued.  Please review cause it will make me write faster! Haha Anyway, hope you all liked it!  Stay tuned for Chapter 2, The Opportunity.  Thanks!

                                                -Alex-


	2. The Opportunity

Dreaming Big

Alely7

Summary: Joey gets his big break and then some great opportunities present themselves for another friend.  It may not seem so, but it is a romance.  And, I have taken the advice of one of my reviewers and I have added some J/P, but the focus is still C/M.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.

Foreword: I based this on a dream I once had, where I was Monica (Lol) and well, I can't say more or else I'll give everything away.   I know this might seem a little unrealistic, but oh well.  This is set in season 1, but let's pretend that all of the guy Friends have short hair and all of the girl Friends have hair like season 8.  So please read and review because I would really appreciate it!  Thanks!

                                    -Alex-

Chapter 2: The Opportunity

            Joey ran out of his apartment anxiously searching for the rest of the gang.  It was already 9:00 and the plane left at twelve.  Normally, Joey wouldn't care about being on time, but he didn't want to miss the flight that would take him along with the rest of the gang to the premiere of his new movie.  He was a famous actor!  Or at least he would be after his movie got released.   He was so excited that he ran into Ross as he entered Monica and Rachel's apartment.  

"Whoa, sorry man."  Joey apologized.

"It's ok Joey."  

"But wait, where are you going?  The plane leaves in like an hour!"  Joey said with a bit of panic in his voice.  He couldn't miss the flight.  Otherwise, he wouldn't make it.

"Dude, relax.  I am just going over to say bye to Carol.  Plus, it's a private jet.  They won't leave without us.  We can be a little late and the airport is just twenty minutes away.  We'll have plenty of time."  Ross tried to soothe Joey.  He knew that this past week had been stressful for his friend.  After all, no one knew if the movie was going to make it or not.

"Yeah, Joey.  You better watch out or you'll turn into Monica."  Chandler joked and ignored the death glare he got from Monica.

            Just at that moment, Rachel came running out of her bedroom.  She had on lots of jewelry and makeup, her hair was styled and she was wearing a very dressy outfit adorned with Kate Spade shoes and a bag.  She looked just like one of those celebrities, or at least one of the wannabes.  

"Joey, Joey, Joey.  Thank goodness you're here.  Did you find out which celebrities we are flying out with?"  Rachel asked earnestly.  She was one of those people who would do anything to be famous.

"Um, yeah, Rach.  Yasmine Bleeth, Pamela Anderson, and Jill Goodacre."  Joey told Rachel nonchalantly, trying to hold back a huge grin.

Her smile turned immediately into a frown.  They weren't really celebrities.  They were like the goddesses males worshiped.  Chandler's ears perked up when he heard the names.

"Oh," Rachel said dejectedly.  But soon, her smile reappeared.  "They have famous boyfriends, don't they?"  Monica shook her head; her roommate was so completely star struck.

"Dude!"  Chandler shouted.  He was going to fly in a private plane with three gorgeous women.  Score! He thought.

"I know!"  Joey screamed just as enthusiastically.

"Ugh, boys."  Monica stated.  When would they ever grow up? She thought.  "Well, we really had better get going.  Ross and Phoebe are supposed to meet us there.  We'll need two cabs because we have so much luggage Rachel."  Monica hinted to Rachel.  She always over packed.  They were only going to be there for a week and Rachel was going to bring six suitcases with her. 

"Fine, I call riding with Joey our little movie star!"  Rachel called out.  

"Already being rejected for the movie star.  Figures, but I know there is more from where that comes."  Chandler sighed.  Sure, he had made it seem like a joke, but he seriously was a little jealous of all of the girls Joey would be getting.  Chandler would need to soundproof their joint wall.  

"Ah, sweetie, you still get to ride with me.  I was ditched too, you know."  Monica walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulders.  She too was a little jealous because Rachel didn't want to ride with her, but hopefully it was just a phase.  Chandler picked up his bag and Monica's two and then walked out the door with Monica, Joey and Rachel following close behind.  This may have been Joey's big break, but soon one of the gang was going to get offered something just as good, maybe even better.

-LA-

"Chandler, don't worry about it.  She only asked out Ross because she felt sorry for him.  Why else would she pick "Rossasaurus" over you?" Monica tried to comfort him as they headed towards the hotel rooms after checking in so that they could get ready. Seeing that his facial expression had still not changed, she continued.  "I would definitely pick you over Ross."  Eww, that didn't sound right.  Ross was her brother.

"Of course you would.  Ross is your brother.  You would have to pick me."  Chandler stated the obvious.  He was looking forward to a great flight with a bunch of hot women, but they had mostly flocked to babe-magnet Joey, and surprisingly, Ross.  Chandler knew he wasn't as charming as Joey, but he sure as hell was better than Ross.  He had spent the entire flight playing cards with Monica, and he had lost every game.  But he wasn't the only one who hadn't had as much fun as expected.  Rachel hardly talked to the "celebrities" and Phoebe got motion sickness.  And it wasn't as if he didn't have fun with Monica, because he did, but he just didn't get a date for the premiere.  He actually had a pretty good time with her; for some reason, they were both very comfortable together.

"That didn't come out right.  What I mean is that out of you and Joey, I would pick you."  Monica interrupted his thoughts.

"Eh, you're just saying that to make me feel better."  Chandler once again put himself down.  Monica noticed that he was very insecure.  He never gave himself credit.

"No, Chandler, I am not.  I know that with you, it wouldn't be just meaningless sex, like it would with Joey.  You would be sweet and charming, and you would really care about the woman you were dating.  Chandler, you need to be more confident.  If we weren't friends, and I didn't know about your third nipple, then I would definitely go out with you.  Not all girls like the Joey type."  Both Monica and Chandler smiled, and then they shared an awkward moment where no one knew what to say.  

"Well, here's my room.  I better go take a shower and get dressed.  And thanks, Mon."

"No problem Chandler."  Chandler opened the door to the room and stepped inside.  Monica sighed and opened the door next to it.  She really felt bad for Chandler.  This plane experience had certainly not boosted his self-esteem.  Monica unpacked and showered.  Naturally, she was very excited for the premiere.  It was such a big deal, and she was dying to see what Joey had been working so hard on for months.  Luckily, filming took place in New York so he hadn't needed to leave.  

            Chandler had just finished getting changed when he realized he still had an hour.  He flicked on the TV, but the only thing that appeared was gray static.  He tried all of the channels before giving up.  Of course HIS television wouldn't work, he thought.  Having nothing else to do, he decided to go over to Monica's.  He figured no one would be done early, except for Monica maybe because she was always early.  He opened his door and casually knocked on hers.  He waited a few moments, but didn't hear a response, so he knocked again.  

"Coming, coming," he heard Monica calling from within.  Chandler didn't know this, but Monica had just gotten out of the shower and only had a towel wrapped around her.  She opened the door and Chandler stood there shocked.  She was standing there in practically nothing and it didn't seem as though she minded.  

"Hey Mon.  My TV's broken, can I try yours?"  Chandler asked while still staring straight at her.  

"Yeah, sure.  I have just got to finish getting ready.  I won't take too long and then we can go down to the bar or something."  Monica smiled and closed the door behind Chandler.  She watched as he walked over to her bed and plopped down.  God, she thought, he looks so good.  She had always had a thing for guys who wore suits and ties.  After watching him peruse the channels for a few more seconds, she walked back into the bathroom to finish her preparations.  

Monica glanced at her watch and realized that she still had an hour before she needed to meet everyone downstairs.  She would only need half and hour to get ready, then she could go get a drink with Chandler.  She quickly got dressed in a Versace dress that Chandler had helped her pick out a few weeks ago.  They had actually had a fun time shopping together.  She had forced him to come with her because Rachel had a date and Phoebe and Joey had seen a movie.  Of course she wouldn't take Ross because he would have made her buy a full body suit.  But it wasn't as though Chandler was a last resort.  She would have taken him even if the others could have gone.  Whenever she shopped with Rachel, her friend would end up buying the whole store while Monica bought nothing.  Shopping with Phoebe was not much better because Phoebe only liked to buy products that donated part of their profits to Green peace.  Joey, well, Joey was Joey and he would have gone straight to the lingerie.  So, Chandler agreed to go if Monica made him macaroni with cut up hot dogs for dinner.  When they had arrived at the store, Chandler had suddenly grown very enthusiastic.  He kept on asking Monica to try on more and more dresses.  One time, he had even asked Monica to try on a nightgown because he hadn't realized what it was.  Eventually, they decided on a long black dress with a low décolletage.  It was a little slutier than Monica preferred to wear, but Chandler was insistent about buying it.  After he had picked out some matching shoes for her, she led him to the men's department and he bought a new suit.  She thought he looked great in it.  It fit him perfectly and, well, she thought he looked hot in it.  Monica smiled when she thought about this and then continued with her hair and makeup.

"Okay, ready Chandler.  How do I look?" Monica asked as she opened the door and twirled around for him to see.

"Wow."  Chandler was almost speechless.  "You look really fantastic, Mon.  You should be a model or something."  Chandler said.  He was serious about her being a model.  She was much more beautiful than many well-known models. 

"Ugh, I wish." She laughed and pulled him up off of the bed.  They linked arms and wandered down to the Hotel bar for some quick drinks.  They would be leaving in a limo for the premiere in around thirty minutes.

------------------------

"Oh, Joey, I am so excited for you.  You're going to be so famous.  When you win an Oscar, you have to mention me in your acceptance speech."  Rachel said like a giddy schoolgirl.

"I'll mention you, don't worry."  Joey smiled.  He was sure getting loads of attention.

"What about me?"  Phoebe asked.

"I'll mention you first Pheebs.  After all, you are my favorite gal."  Joey winked as he said this.  Phoebe looked very pleased while Rachel immediately became jealous.  Monica didn't even say anything.  She didn't want Chandler to feel worse.  He always made her feel better and now she was returning the favor, or rather favors.  Just moments later, the limo pulled up to the theater.  It was instantly crowded with cameras and reporters.  Joey got out first with Phoebe on his arm; he had decided that she would be his date for tonight.  Ross and Rachel followed, although Rachel tried to act as though she didn't know him when he started to give out peace signs.  Lastly it was Monica and Chandler with their arms linked.  Naturally, the cameras went to Joey and Phoebe.  Everyone was excited to see the star and what appeared to be his love interest.  Joey and Phoebe were swarmed with questions while the rest of the gang stood back and watched.  

"So, Mr. Tribbiani, who is this lovely lady?"  A reported asked.

"This is Ms. Phoebe Buffay.  She is a very good friend of mine."  Joey replied.

"Are you two a couple?"  Another asked.

"Yes," Phoebe hastily replied.  When he heard the response, Joey's eyes bugged out.  He didn't have time to say anything because Phoebe immediately kissed him.  He was so surprised, but he got into it while the flashes from the cameras went off nonstop.  The gang looked on with wonder; no one had known about Phoebe and Joey, although Joey hadn't known about it either. Rachel kept thinking about how she could've been in Phoebe's place.  Not that she liked Joey, but she wanted the cameras focused on her.  Monica and Chandler looked at each other with mouths wide open, but before either one could say something, Monica felt someone tap on her shoulder.  She spun around to see a very handsome man.    

"May I help you?"  She asked puzzled.

"Ah, yes.  You see, me name is Nicholas Grenan and I work with Blue Modeling.  I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous you are.  Do you already have representation?"  Monica shook her head.

"Ah, well, have you ever considered modeling?"

To Be Continued.  Chapter 3, The Second Famous Friend, is coming soon, as long as I don't have too much homework.  Please review because it would be much appreciated.  Thanks for reading!


	3. The Second Famous Friend

**Dreaming Big**

Alely7 

**Summary: Joey gets his big break and then some great opportunities present themselves for another friend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment. No profits will be made.**

**Chapter 3: The Second Famous Friend**

"Does everyone know what today is?"  Chandler asked as he sat sown on the couch in Central Perk.  The gang was there, minus Monica, but she hadn't been there for over three months.

"Yea, I have that big meeting with my agent," Joey said, although this was obviously not what Chandler was looking for.

"I have a few massages, nothing special.  Just an ordinary Monday," Phoebe replied, also failing to notice the real importance of this day.  

"No, you guys, Monica comes home today!  We're going to meet her at the airport.  Remember?"  Chandler said impatiently.  He had been looking forward to this day ever since she had left for California.  Things had been so different without her; he had become the one who took care of everyone else.  He had even learned to cook a few things, even though his concoctions were nothing compared to hers.  Monica and Rachel's apartment was no longer the place to hang out because it had gotten so messy.  Without Monica, Rachel just left things scattered and Chandler grew annoyed.  In essence, he had become Monica, an obsessive and neurotic neat freak.  

"Oh, shoot," Ross groaned.  "I forgot and I have a sonogram to go to.  I can't miss it otherwise Carol will get to do all of the stuff that I am supposed to do.  Sorry, man, as much as I missed my sister, I really can't go."  Chandler couldn't believe it; he had been counting down the days until her return and her own brother and forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Chandler, but I can't go with you either.  My Mom got me a facial with Lajorge for today.  You cannot even imagine how many strings she had to pull for that."  Rachel laughed while feeling guilty about forgetting Monica's homecoming.

"So, I am guessing you two are out?"  Chandler pointed at Phoebe and Joey already knowing the answer.  Ever since Joey's premiere, he and Phoebe had been going out.  They spent all of their time together when not with the gang or at work.  Chandler and Joey hardly even hung out anymore even though it didn't much matter because Chandler's new responsibilities took up most of his time.

Joey shrugged and answered in the negative.   He felt really bad about not being able to go to pick Monica up, but there was nothing he could do.  First he had the big meeting to discuss another possible movie and then he and Phoebe were celebrating their three-month anniversary at the new Esperanza Café.  Reservations were so hard to get there and he couldn't just back out.  But still, he had really missed Monica and her cooking; Chandler was nowhere as good as she was.  Phoebe felt horrible too.  She missed all of Monica's obsessions.  Without her here, everything was just a little dull, except for things with Joey, which were on fire!  Rachel missed her friend and her cleanliness.  At first she thought it was exciting because she didn't need to use the phone pen, but soon everything grew chaotic and no one could even find the phone underneath the piles of clothes.  Monica kept everything in order.  But no one felt worse than Ross, Monica's older brother.  He had really missed seeing her everyday, even though they talked twice a week on the telephone.   Now he was going to miss her arrival home.  Even though some of the gang had superficial reasons for missing Monica, everyone was excited about her homecoming, but it was just that the were so wrapped up in their own lives that they had little time for anyone besides themselves.  

Chandler sighed and thought about the past few months.  Everything had been pretty boring here without her.  She was the one who almost always appreciated his jokes.  She was the one who always helped with girl trouble.  While she had been gone, he had only been on one date, but she ditched him in the middle of dinner.  When Chandler had gotten home that night, everyone else was out and so therefore he was all alone.  Chandler felt as though he was the only one who cared.  He had collected all of her magazine covers and articles form newspapers.  He had taped all of her commercials and interviews.  Sure all of the others had looked on and watched, but Chandler had truly gone all out.  He was planning on meeting Monica at the airport and decorating his apartment for her "Welcome Home" party. Of course now, he would be the only guest besides the honoree.   After a few moments of reflection, he glanced at his watch and realized that her flight arrived in less than one hour.  He said goodbye to his friends and looked outside for the limo he had ordered.  It was a stretch because he had expected everyone else to come, but now it would be eerily empty. 

Monica looked out the window of the plane and her stomach jumped with excitement.  She was finally going home to her own bed and all of her friends were going to be there.  It seemed as though she hadn't seen or heard from them in ages, even though she had talked to them fairly recently.  But when she considered it, she had really only talked to them in the beginning.  This past month, she had only talked to Ross twice a week, but she had talked to Chandler everyday. She wondered if everything was the same or if anything had changed since her departure.  She knew about Joey and Phoebe and Chandler had kept her posted on main events, but she still felt so out of the loop.  Monica grew even more excited when the captain announced their final descent.  

Chandler leaned against the limo with flowers in hand waiting for the plane to land.  His heart started beating faster when he saw her small plane come from behind the trees.  He stood up straight and adjusted the flowers to make sure it was all perfect.  His heart literally leapt when he saw her step onto the stairs from the plane.  She looked so gorgeous and she was exactly how he had remembered her.  He had never really known how much he cared for her until she was gone.  He thought about that saying, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."  

Monica stepped out of the plane and immediately saw Chandler waiting for her.  She was excited to see him, but where was everyone else?  She carefully climbed down the stairs and it seemed to take forever.  Chandler had started walking towards her and they met midway with a hug.

"Oh my goodness, Chandler!  How are you?  You look great."  She smiled while discreetly looking around for the others.  He really did look great though.  His hair was a little shorter and he had on khakis and a sweater, not a sweater vest.  

"Monica, you look great.  I'm fine, but I've missed you, and everyone else has too."  Chandler said and Monica realized he was the only one here, other wise they would have been out here by now.  

"Well, I can't wait to tell you all about it on the way home, but right now I just want to get home and get cozy.  Is that for us?"  She asked as she gestured towards the limo.  

"Oh, but of course.  Only the best for the beautiful Monica Geller."  He smiled and opened the door for her.  She entered and he followed.  He handed her the flowers and asked if she wanted something to drink.  He fixed her a scotch on the rocks with a twist, her drink of choice.  He then began to ask her about California and the high life.

"Chandler, really, it wasn't that great.  It was tiring and the whole time I was wishing you could all be there too."  She was serious.  It had been fun for a while, but pretty soon she got tired of press and photo shoots.  Sure, she had made loads of money as the new "IT" girl, but maybe it was too much too soon.  She was glad to have fairly long break before she had to start up again, but this time everything would take place in New York so she wouldn't have to leave home.  

"Well, we are all so proud of you."  He said as he took her hand in his.

"Chandler, not that I don't appreciate what you've done and it is so great seeing you here, but where is everyone else?"  It was the first time she had brought up the subject and her voice cracked a little when she asked him.  

"Oh, Monica, they really wanted to be here, but they had commitments they just couldn't get out of.  But trust me, they missed you so much."  He tried to comfort her but he knew he would have been devastated too.

"Oh, I see."  Monica tried to smile, but it was just too hard.  Chandler had probably gotten out of his commitments, but it appeared as though no on else had even bothered.  She wanted to cry, but she didn't want Chandler to think that she didn't care about his welcome home.  Seeing her disappointment, he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close.  They spent the rest of the ride home huddled together not saying a word.

"Well, Mon, welcome home!"  Chandler shouted as cheerfully as he could while he opened the door to the apartment he shared with Joey and sometimes Phoebe.

"That one's mine," she said as she pointed to the apartment.

"Yea, well, I know that.  It's just, Rachel didn't ever really clean, so I thought you'd like to visit a non messy apartment first."  He knew his apartment wasn't up to her cleaning standards, but it was much better than the war zone across the hall.  

"Oh god," Monica said and rolled her eyes.  She knew her apartment would be bad, but not as bad as Chandler had just made it out to be.  She walked into the apartment to find a giant banner and loads of balloons, all Chandler's doing, but no people.  She dropped her purse and ran to hug him.  It was so sweet, but it was also so sad because no one else was there.  At least she would be able to spend the night with one person she knew who truly did care. 

**To Be Continued.  I know I made everyone else seem pretty mean, but they'll make up for it somehow.  Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!!! Thanks**

**            -Alex-**


	4. Priorities

Dreaming Big 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment. No profits will be made.**

**Finals are done! Thank goodness because I was about to go crazy.  This chapter is short, but the next ones will be longer.  And the song later on is really bad- I have no idea how to write songs-lol.  Anyway, I am so happy that it's summer, and hopefully I'll be able to write and read lots of fics!**

**Chapter 4:  Priorities**

            Their hug was soon interrupted by shouts of "Surprise".  Both Monica and Chandler were caught off guard and whipped their heads around.  There stood the other four friends plus Monica's parents, Gunther, and a few people Monica had not seen in years.  Monica wasn't sure whether to be thrilled that everyone was here, or disappointed that she didn't just get to hang out with Chandler and have a quiet and relaxing evening.  During these past few months, she certainly hadn't had much time to relax and un-wind.  Now she was in a room full of people who wanted to party.  She had done enough of that in LA, but still, she was very happy that her friends hadn't forgotten about her.

"What are you all doing here?  I thought you guys couldn't make it!" Monica cried.  The tears were pouring from her eyes freely.  

"Monica, we couldn't miss your homecoming for the world!  We cancelled everything we had, because we love you and we missed you!"  Ross felt that as her brother, he should explain it to her.  He said this as he approached her and gave her such a big and enthusiastic hug that her feet were raised from the floor.  He put her down so that everyone else would be able to welcome her personally.

            Rachel was next, and she too hugged her friend.  

"Mon, oh my goodness, when you were on the cover of US Weekly, everyone at work was talking about you.  We were like, the talk of the espresso maker."

"We?" Monica looked at Rachel sensing a little bit of her celebrity obsession.

"Duh! I was so popular because I was best friends with a famous model!" 

            Joey looked at Rachel impatiently, waiting to talk to Monica.  He knew she could take forever, so he took matters into his own hands.

"Come on, Rach, you're hogging her.  It's my turn."  Joey pushed Rachel aside so she stumbled over a chair, while still retaining a little grace.  Rachel looked around nervously, but was relieved when she realized that no one saw that.  

"Monica, I am so happy that you're famous now too!  We'll be like two famous friends or something, and we can talk about famous stuff."  Joey squealed excitedly.

"Yep Joey."  Monica pacified him with her answer, although she wasn't really excited about it.  All of her life she had wanted to become famous and have a great job, but now that she did, part of her wished that she were back to her old job.  At least then she would have privacy and her friends.  She would be able to get a boyfriend who wasn't just using her for publicity.  Monica's thoughts were interrupted by Joey's continuation.

"Oh, and Mon, we can be in a movie together!  That would be so fun!"  Joey was already imagining the possibilities.  

"Joey, I'm a model, not an actress. I can't act, sorry sweetie." Monica admired his enthusiasm and felt bad for letting him down.  She saw how his face fell, and instantly regretted saying it.  She should have just led him on, even though that wasn't the honest thing to do.  Phoebe sensed his disappointment and initiated the "boob rub".  She pushed her chest into his back.  Monica quickly caught on, and did the same to Joey's front.  Feeling considerably better, Joey went off in search of those "little hot dog thingies".

"Welcome back Monica!"  Phoebe had waited patiently, and now that it was her turn, she was going to make Monica remember it.

"Hey Pheebs, how…" Monica was cut off by Phoebe whipping out her guitar and beginning a song.

"Monica's been gone for long

And that's why I'm singing this song

She has made me lots of mula

It's Monica-kalula!

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la" 

Phoebe continued to hum until Monica stopped her after a few moments.  Monica had no idea what Phoebe was talking about-her song made no sense.  

"What?"  Monica looked at Phoebe with a very confused face.

"Oh, the song?"

"Yeah…" Monica hinted for her to continue.

"Well, you see, since you became famous, I have had so many more massage clients and I have made tons of money.  All thanks to you, so I wrote you a song!"  Phoebe stated proudly to Monica.  She was just like a little child when they first learn to tie their shoes, beaming with pride.

"No problem Phoebe, but how did I help you?"  Monica asked.

It was obvious that Phoebe did not want to answer this question.  "Well, I sort of wrote one of your quotes on the window at work."  Phoebe said this extremely quickly and under her breath, but Monica was still able to make it out.

"You what?!?! What quote?" 

"Well, that you, the world famous model, goes to this place to get her massages.  So I told a teensy lie. No harm, no foul, right?"  Phoebe looked up from the ground hoping Monica wouldn't be livid. She wasn't able to read Monica's face so she added, "I'll let you in on the profits if you want." 

Monica relaxed and reassured Phoebe.  "Don't worry, I'm not mad, and I don't want any of the money either.  I'm just glad you didn't embarrass me."

"I would never do that Mon!"  Phoebe stated matter of factly.  

Monica eyed her warily, it was very Phoebe-esque to do something like that and Monica was so relieved that she hadn't.  Now, more than ever, Monica had to be very careful about her reputation, and already, she hated feeling this shallow.  

And all this time, Chandler was standing off to the side a bit, watching as everyone surprised Monica.  After Phoebe had walked off, Monica turned around to face Chandler.  She walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Why did you do that Chandler, you had me so worried that everyone else had forgotten about me?"  She playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Honestly Mon, I didn't know about this."

"Really?"  Monica was confused.  Why wouldn't they tell Chandler?

"Yea, I thought that were all busy, so I had a quiet evening planned for us.  You know, movie and dinner.  But wow, isn't this a great surprise?"  They way Chandler said "great" made it seem as though he were trying to hard to sound cheerful.  Monica neglected to notice this.  Chandler was just about to ask her if she wanted something to drink when another guy approached.  

"Excuse me, Monica, I don't think you'll remember me, but, anyway, it's me, Chip Matthews, from high school."  The handsome stranger entered the conversation and Monica's eyes were immediately drawn to him.  She didn't remember him being so gorgeous.  She focused all of her attention on him and the events in the room began to fade.

"Oh my god, Chip.  I can't believe it.  How are you?"  Monica couldn't believe that she was talking to Chip Matthews, the most popular guy, ever.  All through high school she had dreamed about this, but never had her dreams been quite like the reality she was living now. 

"I'm great! And you must be too.  I can't believe that like my best friend in high school has become a model."  When Chandler heard this, he rolled his eyes.  He knew for a fact that she wasn't friends with Chip.  He had ignored her because she wasn't popular, and now he was coming back so he could date a model.  He was like a glass bottle; Chandler could see right through him.  But unfortunately, Monica could not.  

Please review!  And by the way, this chapter was kind of just setting things up for the next ones.  Thanks!


	5. Growing Closer

Dreaming Big 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment. No profits will be made.**

**Hey! I am gonna make this move along a little more quickly, because I am kinda getting tired of it and it's not getting a huge response but it takes a long time to write out.  Please review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 5: Growing Closer**

            Monica and Chip had been going out for two months now, much to everyone's delight, except for Chandler's.  He didn't even understand why Chip was invited to the party.  Chandler dodged the happy couple as often as he could and he even started working late.  For Chandler, it seemed as though he was being slowly pushed out of the group and Chip was taking his place.  There was Phoebe and Joey who were always together, Rachel who was Monica's roommate, and Ross who was Monica's sister.  Now Chip, Monica's boyfriend.  Chandler didn't have a place anywhere.  So Chip was slowly becoming a less funny, less sarcastic, and much less smart and sweet Chandler.  

            One day, Chandler was sitting in Central Perk, all by himself.  Then Chip, Monica, and Ross walked in, laughing about a movie they had just seen.  Seeing this, Chandler finished the last sip of his coffee and left.  Chip, of course, didn't notice that that guy "Chauncey" had just left, but Monica had and so she looked to Ross to try and determine what was up with Chandler.  He had been doing this a lot lately, but Monica didn't know why.  She didn't know how Chandler felt about being ousted by the group and she didn't know that Chandler hated Chip more than hell itself.  Most importantly, Monica didn't know how Chandler felt about her.  

"I'm just gonna go see what's with him.  Can you get me a coffee?" Ross explained and asked as he left Central Perk in search of the runaway friend.

            Monica and Chip sat for a few minutes, both waiting for the other to get the coffees.  Monica assumed that Chip would be a gentleman and do it, while Chip was too lazy and decided to wait until Monica got the beverages. 

"Monica, I'm waiting." Chip said impatiently when he realized Monica was becoming too comfortable on the couch.    

"What?" Monica asked.  She couldn't believe that he was expecting her to be his servant; he was the guy, this was a date.  Whenever she was with Chandler, Ross, or even Joey, they would always get the drinks for the girls; and it wasn't as if she was on a date then!  

            Chip made a motion with his hand, pointing towards the counter.  Monica sighed as she stood up to get the drinks.   This was just too much.  Lately, she had noticed that Chip had expected her to do things for him.  But those other times, she hadn't minded.  She liked playing hostess, but she didn't like this.  She decided to let it pass, for now anyway.  She was going to movie premiere in a few days and she didn't want to be dateless.  She inwardly scolded herself for using him, and she couldn't believe that this was what she had come to.  She tried to reassure herself by saying that she really liked Chip and saw a real future for them.  It was only partly a lie; she really did like him, but unfortunately, she knew there was no future in store for them. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Ross finally caught up to Chandler as he was opening the door to his apartment.  Chandler looked tired and frustrated and not at all like the old Chandler.  

"Dude, what's going on?" Ross asked.

"Oh, hey Ross. Nothing really, just got a lot of work to do."  Chandler let out a sigh and walked into the apartment.  He put his briefcase down and got a bottled water from the refrigerator.

"No, Chandler.  Something's wrong; I can tell.  You've been too distant lately."  Ross was curious to know the motives for Chandler's strange behavior.

Chandler knew he was caught, but he wasn't ready to start talking.  There was no way that he would tell Monica's older brother and his best friend that he was harboring an all consuming crush for Monica.    And he couldn't admit that he felt lonely now that Chip had joined in.  

"You want to know the truth?" Chandler asked already knowing the answer but buying time so he could make up a good lie.  Ross nodded so Chandler continued.  "Okay, then.  I might be getting a job promotion, but it depends on how well I do in work for the next couple of weeks.  So right now, I just really need to concentrate on what I'm doing and I can't hang around you guys because I know I'll just get distracted."  Chandler tried to tell if Ross bought it.

"Oh okay, well congratulations man.  I'll let you be.  See ya around."  Ross smiled but knew it wasn't the truth.  He needed to know what was going on but he realized this was going to take some time.  Ross closed the door behind him and Chandler breathed a sigh of relief.  He was in the clear, for now.  And the strange thing was that Chandler missed being part of everything, but he knew he just couldn't be around when Chip was there.  There was something suspicious about that guy and Chandler intended to find out what it was. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Monica surveyed the room, prepared to tell everyone about the movie premiere that she had tickets for.  She counted five heads, six including her own.  A few months ago that would have been all she needed, but now she knew someone was missing, and of course it was Chandler.

"Hey, guys, where's Chandler?"  Monica asked her friends who were gathered around in the living room.

"Who's Chandler?" Chip asked.  The other five looked at him incredulously.  Seeing their faces, Chip laughed uneasily and when everyone had turned away, he made one of those looks saying, 'Jeez, what's up with them?'  

"He's probably just working on his computer.  I'll go get him."  Ross offered.  Had everyone forgotten to invite him tonight?  Ross felt awful, Chandler was turning into Kip.  He was being gradually phased out.  And although it was being done unwittingly, Ross was overcome with guilt.

            Monica couldn't believe that she had forgotten to tell Chandler.  Sure, she hadn't seen much of him lately, but he was still her best friend.  She hoped Ross would be able to find him and bring him over.  And just a few minutes later, Ross came back, dragging Chandler in.

"Hey, Chandler.  Where have you been?" Phoebe asked.  He felt like a stranger.

"Oh, I just have been really busy with work."  Chandler sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.  Ross was about to go sit on the couch with the others, but when he saw Chandler sit there, he did the same. Chandler noticed Ross's gesture and made an effort to smile.   

"Okay, so guys the reason I wanted you all here is because I just got tickets for everyone to see the premiere of the new movie "Star Tracks" in New York.  It's on Friday night at eight.  What does everyone say?"  Monica looked expectantly at her friends, all of whom seemed thrilled, except for Chandler, who looked as though he was thinking about something really important.  All of the friends told Monica they could go, but Chandler remained quiet, so Monica walked up to him.

            As soon as he felt Monica coming, Chandler tensed up.  Why was she so gosh darn beautiful?  He knew he had to accept her invitation.

"Chandler, can you come?"  Monica said quietly as she knelt down beside him.  She looked up at him and he noticed her eyes seemed sad.

"Of course I'll come."  When Monica heard this, she practically jumped up and into Chandler's lap.  She didn't know what got into her all of the sudden.  But she was just so glad that Chandler appeared to be back to normal.  

"Thank you.  Thank you.  Thank you!"  Monica shouted and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  It seemed innocent to her, but she had no idea how much that affected Chandler.  He smiled as she walked off, but his smile faded when he saw her sit down next to Chip.  Chandler hated that guy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Monica, how are things going with your new boyfriend?" One news reporter asked Monica.  They surrounded her, and right now she wasn't really in the mood to be asked questions about her personal life.  But Monica put on her best fake smile and prepared herself for a long night.  They had only been at the premiere for ten minutes and already all of her friends had disappeared; even Chip who was supposed to stay with her tonight.

"Oh, everything is great.  We're having a great time."  Monica said as enthusiastically as she could.

"Is it true that you two dated in high school?"  Another reporter questioned.

"Well, no.  We knew each other, but I wouldn't say we dated."  Monica didn't want to admit that Chip made fun of her in high school for being overweight.  So far, all of her weight issues were still under wraps. 

"Where is he now?" A third reporter asked.  Unfortunately, Monica didn't have an answer to the latest question, so she made one up.

"Oh, he just went to the bathroom, he should be back shortly."  She smiled once more and excused herself.  Monica needed to get away from it all so searched the crowd for anyone she knew as she made her way to the bathroom.  Just as she was about to reach the bathroom, she saw Chandler and waved to him.  He waved back and approached her.  But what Monica saw behind him made her feel sick.  It was Chip, but he wasn't alone.

            Just as Chandler reached her, Monica grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the spot where Chip was.  Chandler noticed that she seemed to be on a rampage, and when he saw where they were headed, he understood.  He should have seen this coming.

            Monica tapped on Chip's shoulder, eager to break up this little make out session.  He turned around and had that classic "deer caught in the headlights look".  Chandler resisted the urge to punch him.  He couldn't stand the guy because he hurt Monica.  He could tell she was trying to hold in tears.  She couldn't believe this. 

"Oh my god, Monica, I'm so sorry.  It just sort of happened." He kept looking from Monica to the blonde, but when he saw how mad Monica was, his eyes stayed on the blonde.  Pretty soon, all of the cameras came running to see what all the commotion was about.  This was not what Monica needed. 

"You were using me, weren't you Chip?" Monica's voice reflected pure hatred.

"No, Monica, I swear."  He pleaded.

"Please, Chip, don't let me stop you.  I thought you had grown up since high school, but I guess I was wrong.  Continue, please."  Monica motioned towards the girl.  Chip couldn't think of anything better to do, so he sat back down and started making out with the girl again.  Monica ran away, followed by Chandler and all of the paparazzi of New York City.  She ran right into the bathroom, hoping she'd be safe in there.

            When Chandler saw where she had gone, he hesitated in following her into the ladies room.  But he knew she needed a friend right now, so he strolled right in.  Luckily, the cameras didn't follow.  Chandler looked under each stall, but he couldn't find a pair of feet, so he tried calling out her name.

"Chandler, what are you doing in here?"  Monica asked, although she was glad that he was there.

"I'm looking for you Mon."  Chandler followed her voice to the stall she was in and he knocked for her to open up.  "Please come out."  He pleaded with her.

"No, I can't.  I'm too embarrassed."  Realizing she wasn't coming out anytime soon, Chandler decided he would crawl under the door.  He was fully aware of how unsanitary this was, but he didn't care enough about his suit, and he cared too much about the well being of his friend, Monica.  

"Chandler, what the hell are you doing?  I could have been going to the bathroom."  Monica said sternly, but she was happy he had gone to such great lengths to comfort her.

"I took a risk."  Chandler smiled causing Monica to smile too.  She noticed just how great his smile was.  It always made his eyes just appear even bluer.  "How are you doing Mon?"  Of course he knew she wasn't doing well, it was a stupid question to ask, but in this type of situation, it was always the first question asked.  But Chandler wasn't prepared to hear her answer.

"Well, pretty good, actually.  Considering I was just totally humiliated and this will be all over the news tomorrow.  But really, I'm not too bad.  I was kind of tired of being with Chip.  He was too immature and I think I sensed all along that he had ulterior motives.  It's just too bad it turned out this way."  Monica wasn't even crying and Chandler could tell that she was being honest.  Monica continued, "Chandler, I'm not buying that crap about your job.  Cut the bull, what's really going on?"

Now that Chip was out of the picture, Chandler felt that he could be partially honest.  "Well, I just sort of felt like with Chip being there, I was kind of being forgotten.  Like seven was too much.  And I just couldn't stand that guy, so I tried to stay away from him." Chandler refused to look at Monica; now it was time for him to be embarrassed.  

"Oh, Chandler, I am so sorry you felt that way.  You are way more important to me than Chip ever was, and I don't want to lose you."  Monica gave Chandler a good, long hug.  She felt so sorry for him.

"Thanks, Mon.  That really means a lot to me. I don't want to lose you either."  Then there was an awkward silence.  It had to have been the longest silence in the history of silences.  Not having anything better to say, Chandler asked a stupid question.  "I have a question for you.  Why was Chip even invited to that party a few months ago?"  

"Oh, my parents brought him along, hoping we could get together.  Guess they'll be in for a big surprise tomorrow when they find out."  Monica laughed, relieved that he had found something to say.  Chandler glanced at his watch and realized that the movie would be starting soon.

"We should probably go."  Chandler said as he stood up from the bathroom floor.  He knew he was going to need lots of antibacterial gel right about now.  Monica got up off of the closed toilet seat and Chandler noticed that she must have put fifteen of those paper covers down before she sat.  He laughed inwardly at her neurotic cleanliness, but then realized he was just as bad when it came to germs.  

            Monica and Chandler left the bathroom arm in arm.  They both realized that they were about to have a renewal of their friendship.  And they both realized that they might even want more than that.  

To Be Continued? What do you think? Should I? Or should I just leave it open ended like this?


End file.
